My Ever After
by Nephilim.Maya.Aphrodite
Summary: After10 years on theAU,Rose has re-met TheDoctor,But is she going to stay with him,What's with her new ability,How does she know about Rassilon and Omega and why is she needed by the Daleks and Davros? but more importantly,Can they live happily ever after
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own naught other than the story line ;D

A/N: I LUV DROSE 4 EVA! Sorry about that people who are sane of mind, oh, that's an idea; pretend to be normal, added to my mental note list!

And if you haven't been put off, here's the story!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X__My name is Rose Marion Tyler, daughter of Jacqueline__ Andrea Suzette __Tyler and Pete Alan Tyler, sister of Billy John __Tyler and __Libb__y Sally __Tyler__ and defender of the Earth._

_I'm the head of a not-so-secret government organisation called Torchwood, We protect the Earth from aliens on behalf of the human race, the 21__st__ century's when it all changes, and you gotta be ready._

_I shouldn't exist. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be stranded on this Earth. I shouldn't be on Parallel Earth... But I am_

_ I should be home. I should be in the TARDIS. I should be with My Doctor... But I'm not_

_I will find him. I will love him. I will live._

_But until them, I'm in a codandrum. I mean, what else would you call it?_

_About to marry someone you don't like that way for the sake of someone you do?_

_For the sake of someone who likes you that way too?_

_For the sake of someone who you need?_

_For the sake of your sanity?_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

21/12/16-Earth-London

"COMING!" Rose grabbed her black leather Gucci bag and a slice of toast, kissed her ten year old brother and Seven year old sister goodbye and walked out the door.

She stepped into her father's blue limo (for some reasons on this Earth blue car have switched places with black cars) and closed the door as it drove off.

It was only about six O'clock, and the middle of winter so if she looked out of the window, then she could see the stars. God she missed them; seeing them up close, saving them...

_No._ She thought. _He told me to have a fantastic life, so I will__... even if it's without_

_"_Miss Tyler, You've been daydreaming. We arrived about five minutes ago." It was her chauffer.

"Oh, right, thank you James." Rose replied Blushing slightly. James smiled. Just then Danny opened her door.

"I was wondering how long it would be 'till you got out!" He smiled. Rose kissed him.

"You OK? You seem a bit preoccupied..." And he was cut off by Rose kissing him yet again. He knew she wasn't marrying him because she loved him, even though he was mad about her, she was marrying him to be accepted more and try to fit in. It did hurt him though, to know that his fiancé would be happier with some other man... that she dreamt about some other man. He knew this because when he first met her when she started working for TORCHWOOD, she was out on a balcony, almost in tears, and she'd cried on his shoulder about some no-one called Doctor.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

31/5/7892-TARDIS

"Now THAT is what I call fun!" Exclaimed Martha panting

"I know! Did you see that dog-woman just stare at us like we were mad?" Added Donna laughing

"She probably knew you were mad." Muttered The Doctor under his breath

"What was that?" Asked Donna

"I don't think he realised she was looking at him too you know!" Martha said between fits of laughter, then cracked up laughing again

"Martha... do you have we feeling we've..." Started Donna

"Forgotten something?" She finished. "Yup."

Suddenly there was hammering at the door, "OOII, let me in now! I think Janice has just realised I made it all up! PLEASE! Open the god dam door!"

"JACK!" Martha and Donna said together opening the door

"Well, that was some adventure!" Jack said, once he'd got inside safely "I mean did you see all those women checking me out. PHEW! You gotta take us there again sometime Doc!"

"Couldn't we have just left him out there?" Whined The Doctor "For about 300 years?"

"Bad idea. When we would've got back, half the planet would be full of little baby Jack's" Donna said. Jack shot her a look of mock offense.

The Doctor just sighed and walked out the control room. Jack followed, "What's up Doc?" He asked

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not some stupid rabbit that eats carrots all the time!"

"Gees Louise! Some one's in a mood!" Donna remarked

"I firmly agree. All in favour of making a sign for the TARDIS saying 'I fly through space and time with a moody-alien-who-thinks-they-know-everything' raise your hands now!"

Everyone bar the Doctor raised their hands.

"And how about adding 'and a bunch of sarcastic group-es who gang up on you all the time' keep your hands raised!"

Only jack's hand was still up. Martha rolled her eyes, Donna put her hands on her hips and The Doctor stormed out again.

"GOD! Is he always like this?" Asked Donna, still fairly new

"I only know him from WR to AD so which on you talking about?" Asked Jack

"WR... AD... sorry, what?" Asked Martha

"With Rose and After Doomsday." He replied

"Is EVERYTHING ALWAYS about ROSE!!!???" Martha asked "Me and Rose went here, me and Rose went there, me and Rose did this, me and Rose did that, one time, me and Rose..."

"I must say, I noticed that too." Donna nodded

"What have you got against Rose? You don't even know her!" Jack immediately remarked

"OH, don't play dumb! You're exactly the same!" Martha argued

"Am not."

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Ok, so maybe I am, jealous or something?"

"NO!"

"Well you should be."

"Why? She doesn't sound all so great!"

"Well, you obviously don't know her then."

"No, I don't, and glad not too. She sounds like a right stuck up little tart!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO!"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE'S LIKE! TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"MAKE ME!" Martha did feel a little guilty, Jack was right, she didn't know her

Jack just glared at her and sighed before heading down the corridor following The Doctor. Why was he so protective of Rose all of a sudden? OK, so maybe she had saved Earth loads of times, like Martha and Donna have, but she did bring him back to life. He couldn't help notice the tension on board; it was like walking over egg shells. He also couldn't help the niggling voice in the back of his mind. Some thing was about to happen, something big. A storm was coming.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

OK, I got a little bit carried away-_possibly_

And you may not like it-_even more possible_

But there's more in store, so, just read-_please_

_**P.S There is a happy ending in store for EVERYONE! Even Bob Marley!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing more than I did the last time I wrote this (Other than a pair of sun glasses and a bar of chocolate:P)

A/N: I have had to re-write this because I wrote it all and my stupid computer DELETED IT!!! Honestly, I think it has Cyberman issues.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

12/3/16

"Oh, look here comes trouble, only ten minutes late!" Jenny laughed

"OI, it's my Hen do!" Rose exclaimed

"Yeh, so YOU can buy the next round!" Stephanie replied, already slightly tipsy

"Fine, but you're all having orange juice if I'm buying!" She said jokily, heading off to the bar with a load of groans behind her

_Two hours later_

"... and he said, sorry love, you're not my type!" Sophie said getting a couple of slurred laughs

"I am officially bored!" Announced Jodie

"How about we play a game?" Sonja asked

"Truth or dares?" Mandy proclaimed

"NO!"

"Chatty uppy?" Said Kelly

"YES!"

"Well, I'm sure you all know the rules, I spin a bottle, whoever the bottle points to has to try and chat up whoever in the bar the bottle points to in the next spin! If you get their number, we buy YOU drinks for the rest of the night, if you don't; you buy everyone else a round!" Kelly said excitedly. Rose opened her mouth

"Yeh and it HAS to be alcoholic drink!" Natalie said seeing Rose

"Right, anyone got a bottle?" Kelly asked

"I have!" Said Olivia, spilling Coke over some random waiter, "oops!"

"I've got an EMPTY bottle!" Said Bethan giving Kelly a WKD bottle

She spun it, it pointed to Stacy, she spun it again, and it pointed to a fit bloke on his own at the bar. That got a large 'wooow' from the about 20 girls around the table. Stacy blushed and walked over to him. Just then, Rose's mobile rang: TORCHWOOD H1, _It can't be that important!_ She thought. _Plus, __it's my hen night!_ And she pressed busy. Just in time to hear the mention of the game 'Would You Rather'

"Can I be quiz master?" Asked Mandy

"No, you're too drunk!" Abi said "You won't remember any of it tomorrow!" Nearly everyone laughed

"I'll be!" Kelly said

"No! You were bottle spinner, I'll be quiz master!"Bethan said

There was a mutter of agreement.

"Rose! Would You Rather lose a lover or love a looser?" Simple question. Easy. Or not.

_I've been out with Mickey, A looser, and I'm getting married t James, who ain't a looser, but I don't love him, and I've lost a lover already. What too choose? _There was a collective gasp from the audience of girls. "It's not like you'll remember it anyway!" She said. Bethan just moved on to someone else to ask.

BUT, What if she was making a mistake marrying James? What if she shouldn't give up hope on the Doctor, not that she had, but...? _OMG! _She thought this time defiantly inn her head (She made sure of that!) _What am I going to do? I'm marrying someone I don't even love!_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

31/5/7892

"Impressive argument back there." Said the Doctor without looking up from his book as Jack walked in to the library "She has that effect on you, Rose doesn't she?"

"If you mean wanting to protect her from everything and everyone so she doesn't get hurt, then yes, I suppose you could say she has that effect on you!"

"Martha was only trying to help." The Doctor said

Jack sighed "I suppose so."

"Just give her time, she'll come around." The doctor added

"I'm just going to find them again." Jack said

"Yup. Jack the yo-yo, that's yo..." Suddenly there was a crash and a bang, the TARDIS shook violently and Lights and alarms went off. The Doctor got up to find Martha and Donna, leaving Jack following him.

The girls were on the floor in the main control room, looking at each other startled. The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS monitor in the centre and just stood there, motionless.

"What is it?" Martha asked

"What wrong Doc?" Jack asked

"It's the void." The Doctor replied, pale

"WHAT?" Jack asked

"The void is open."

"Sorry, what's the void?" Donna asked

"There are lots of different universes, parallel to each other, the same yet different, everything you do, as I'm sure you know, has an equal and opposite Re-action. Parallel universes are that reaction to everything you do. In-between these universes are this nothingness'. The nothingness is called the void. Now, when there was a battle, a war if you like, this void opened to let things from one universe go into another. Me and Rose managed to stop it, but she slipped and fell into one of these other universes. To stop the war, we had to close the void, so nothing can go through it, which is why I couldn't get Rose back. If it was opened again, all the universes would implode. Nothing to stop it. The ultimate apocalypse. And right now, the void is open." The Doctor said

"So why aren't we dead?" Martha asked

"Because something's happened. Everything is fine. No implosion, No explosion, No collision, Nothing. Perfectly safe."

"So, what you're saying is that you could get Rose back?" Donna asked

"That. Is what I don't get. It's too easy. Too too easy."

"Well maybe the universe wanted to help you for a change?" Martha asked

"Possibly." The Doctor replied

"So don't you think you better go get her Doc?" Jack asked

"I don't think I will..." Said the Doctor pulling a lever, "I will."

The lights and alerts stopped.

"Is it safe?" Asked Donna

"Only one way to find out." Said Martha, walking cautiously outside.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

13/3/16

St. Paul's church. Thought Martha. London. It was 13th of March 2016 she noticed, looking at the top of a newspaper lying discarded on top of a bench. There was a wedding going on. She heard a couple of ladies talking about it.

"Who would have thought it? Marriage! Rose Tyler?! He is a lovely man though. Very polite."

"Yes, and to think, Jackie and Pete were doubting she'd ever get over her last boyfriend. What was he, a Doctor?"

"Oh, yes, remember that trouble when they got back from that holiday in Norway!"

"Terrible. Look, there's Mickey and his wife Sonja!" The couple walked off leaving Martha gobsmacked. She turned and heard the TARDIS door. It was The Doctor.

"In, in, in, IN!" She exclaimed shooing him inside

"What? Is the air not breathable or something?" He asked her sarcastically

"Rose." The word shut him up immediately "Was her last name Tyler?" She asked him

"What if it was?"

"If it was, then she's getting married. Today." Martha said.

"What's the date?" The Doctor asked panicking

"13th of March 2016." She replied

"TEN YEARS!" He grimaced.

"For you or for her?" Donna asked

"For her. GOD! I get the short straw!" He said quietly

"What do you mean?" Martha asked

"She only got ten years."

"Only?!" Jack asked

"Hey! I got twenty years!"

"TWENTY YEARS!" They all remarked together

"Well, you're right, what if she doesn't love me anymore"

"She let you fire a nuclear bomb at the building she was in."

"Well, yes, but..."

"She absorbed the whole of the time vortex to get back to you; she changed into a goddess and destroyed over 5 Billion Daleks including the emperor!"

"5 BILLION!! EMPEROR!!" Martha exclaimed "we, you, had trouble with four!"

"Rose's amazing. Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth!"

"Rose won't be Tyler for long if you don't hurry up!" Donna said

"Right you are, let's go!" The Doctor stepped outside. There were lots of people there. A bell sounded. A vicar came outside.

"Would everyone present for the wedding of Rose Marion Tyler and James John Smith please come into the church." The Doctor looked up to see Jackie Tyler looking at him, eyebrows raised. How did she realise he was here? Simple answer. Donna. She was talking to Jackie. And now Jackie was walking over to him.

"Why did you come back here Doctor?" Jackie asked him plain.

"To get Rose." He replied simply

"What if she doesn't want to be got?"

"Well, what if she does?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"I..."

"Seriously. You won't get anywhere if you aren't truthful with me. MATE!"

"I lo... I love her."

"Right. Then. You'd better come with me." Jackie said, leading him into the church. He just got a seat by the time the music started. Rose came in. There was no word for how she looked. Amazing. That didn't even cut it. The dress fit her perfectly. It was low. He noted, very low, but not too low. The sleeves were draped down her arms. Her hair was sort of up, but not too high, then she had it half loose. At the back it was curled. He was lost in thought. When he looked up again, he'd automatically sat down, and the vicar had just said;

"If anyone here knows of any reason why these two should not be wed speak now."

Rose looked about the room, anyone else would have thought she was just curious as to if anyone would speak, but to him, she was looking desperate for someone to say something. She looked at everyone individually, when she got to Donna, she frowned, Martha, Frowned even more, Jack, her eyes were going to come out of their sockets. Then there was the Doctor. She just stared, looking sad, happy, empty, complete, hate and love. People had started talking now, then more and more and more, so when Rose spoke no one heard, well, almost no one because The Doctor did.

"Why are you here now?"

"Rose, listen, I..."

People were starting to quieten down now.

"Didn't I tell you how I felt about you?!" She exclaimed, running out the church. Just then a phone rang.

"Mickety Mick Mick Mickey!" The Doctor said.

Mickey barley acknowledged him.

"TORCHWOOD! We got Daleks coming through, mission grey, mission grey!"

"Daleks? Mission Grey? I though Daleks were only Orange!"

"That was before they changed their suits. Apparently now they look like the robot off 'hitch-hikers guide to the galaxy'! No more Dalekanium. The guns don't work. We need Grey."Mickey said

"We can't do Grey without Rose, we'll die! We NEED Rose!" A girl said, the same one as before

"Jenny, listen, we will be fine. I promise you."

"Fine! How can we be fine?"

"Olivia! Don't you start!"

"No, Olivia and Jenny are right!"

"MANDY!" Mickey shouted "Everyone calm down!"

"Mickey, you're deluded! How can you carry out Grey without Rose? It's like telling the story of the three little pigs without the big bad wolf! You can't!"

Just then, Jack fired his gun "Everyone shut up! Firstly, can anyone tell me what 'Mission Grey' is?"

"Mission Grey is a full on frontal attack with our heaviest weapons. Many people would go Black than Grey without Rose!" Jenny said

"Black's suicidal bomb mission." Mandy supplied for Jack

"Rose? With guns?" He asked

"GOD! You sound just like she did when she joined!" But Mandy was interrupted by a blood curdling scream from outside.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

"WE MUST FIND THE KEY!"

"THE KEY WILL RESTORE OUR ORDER!"

A Dalek rolled into the church. The Doctor walked up to it.

"What you talking about? What key? What order?"

"THE KEY WILL RESTORE THE OLD WAYS! IT WILL RESTORE SKARO AND DAVROS! SHE WILL BE THE BRINGER OF DARKNESS!"

"Who will? Who's the key? You CAN'T just bring back Skaro, or Davros!"

"THAT NAME IS NOT_WORTHY_ TO BE MENTIONED BY SOMEONE AS INFERIOR AS YOU!"

"Inferior? Me?!"

"DO NOT INSULT YOURSELF DOCTOR. YOU WILL NOT STOP US WHEN WE HAVE THE KEY! NO ONE WILL!"

"WHAT is the key!?"

"IT DOES NOT MATTER! WE HAVE FOUND HER! ALL DALEKS TO MELBORNE ROAD!"

"Well, well, looks like no one will have to move at all. The key is here! And, the key will be gone forever IF you so much as raise that gun to ANYONE!" Said Rose smoothly, walking into the church with a gun to her head

"YOU SHALL NOT SHOOT!"

"That's up to me really, isn't it? Now; tell your little friends to go and back off, or I'll shoot. Simple!"

"YOU WILL NOT SHOOT! I COMMAND YOU!"

"And _I_ command _you_ to leave! NOW!"

"IT IS TOO STRONG! I MUST OBBEEYY! NO!"

"Good. I'm glad we could chat like this. You me; the gun"

The Dalek raised its gun to Libby. She whimpered

"Leave her ALONE!" Rose said, getting wound up

"COME WITH US!"

"NEVER!" she screamed

"THEN THE GIRL MUST DIE!" The Dalek screeched back, firing the gun

"LIBBY!" Rose screamed, looking at the limp cold body of her sister "Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" She said, pulling the trigger of the gun. With a bang the bullet went out of the gun and into Rose. She fell to the floor, covered in blood, motionless. The light on the Dalek's eyepiece went out. And the group of spectators were left to watch, wondering what would happen next.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I would like to take this opportunity yo point out I am a strong 10/Rose DRose shipper, and I said it would have a happy ending. Anything that you're wondering about will, hopefully, be sorted out in the next chapter.

P.S ( is her dress. Click on culture then click on page 5, then it's the first on one the last line. is her hair, last style on the first line, Spanish updo)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Well, I do, but... OH! You know what I mean!)**

**A/N: I would like people to note, that at the end of the story, I have a huugggggeeeeeee heading saying 'spoilers, do not read if you want series 4 to be a surprise' so, well, do not read it if you want it to be a surprise!**

**P.S really angst if you decide to ;( I just found out myself, and it ruined my day! Not good for people in a happy mood. C **

**OMFG I was just watching Doctor Who, AND ROSE'S BACK! I'M ECSTATIC! I'LL UPDATE SOMETIME LATER I GOT 2 PHONE MY M8!!**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"ROSE!!" Screamed The Doctor, running over to where she lay, covered in blood, no one did anything to stop him, and no one did anything to help him. "It'll be ok; you'll be fine, Rose, please, just stay with me!" Her eyes were closed, but they flickered slightly then she let out a sigh. "Rose?" He put her back on the floor and felt for a pulse, but there wasn't one. Not that he could feel, or hear. "MARTHA! Do something! Martha, you're...a ...a... a Doctor, HELP!"

Martha ran over to Rose's still pale body lying on the floor, she knelt down beside her and felt her neck. Nothing. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," She said to The Doctor after she stood up, "She's dead."

"no, NO! She can't be... She isn't... And even if she was..." He said

"Honestly, just how new ARE you people? She's fine!" A person called out from the crowd of people around Libby, he looked down at her blood stained pale face.

"Does she look alright?" He asked quietly.

Just then Jack went over to them, looked down at Rose, and then looked at the Doctor. "Have you thought to ask why they think she's ok?"

"Because she ALWAYS is, I mean, come ON! She's been working for Torchwood for TEN years! If that doesn't say something, then I don't know what will!" Jack smiled and tiled his head

"He does have a point." He sighed and looked at Martha, who looked away "The best agents I had only lasted for OH I'd say 8 years tops, and they never went out into the field! Ever!"

"Doctor, I think we better see how that girl, Libby is." Said Donna quietly. The Doctor sighed, he knew she was right. He sighed, cast a longing look at Rose, turned and slowly walked over to where the crowd of people was.

**SPOILERS; DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT S4 TO BE A SURPRISE!**

_**Eppie2: The fires of Pompeii:**_

_The TARDIS lands in Pompeii, what good timing! A volcano is about to erupt oh, and beware the Pyroviles!_

_**Eppie3: Planet of the Ood:**_

_A trip to the alien Ood's home world, cue the red eyes!_

_**Eppie4&5: The sontaran Stratagem/The poison sky**_

_**T**__he Sontarns return, but so does Martha, now working for UNIT!_

_**Eppie6: The Doctor's Daughter:**_

_The fifth doctor's (Peter Davidson) daughter (Georgia Moffet) is playing the doctor's daughter, though, through stolen DNA!_

_**Eppie7: The unicorn and the wasp:**_

_The Doctor goes back to meet Agatha Christie, oh, and a giant wasp!_

_**Eppie8&9: Silence in the library/ Forest of the Dead:**_

_The scariest episodes of the series so far; what's going on?_

_**Eppie10: Midnight:**_

_All is not peaceful on the leisure planet Midnight!_

_**Eppie11: Turn left:**_

_Not much is known about the last three episodes, the name of the 12__th__ is still under wraps! All we know is that Rose IS coming back and there's going to be an explosive series 2-part finale, bigger and better than any before! Also in episode 12, Davros is being resurrected, what is the Vault, who are the children of time? I am afraid to report, also, that Rose IS going to die in journeys end ;( ;( ;( ;(_

_**Eppie13: Journey's end **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tip: Read the last chappie if you've just clicked on this straight away!**

**Disclaimer:**** I, for the first time since 2006, actually like the fact Russell T Davies owns Doctor who and I actually like Russell T Davies! I cannot believe Rose is back! List of the scene she comes in on and piccies of the last episode from YouTube that give away um, let's say **_**a lot**_** about the last few episode's a must see for people who can't wait or can't get it and want to see what the hell people who can are going on about!**

**A/N: I pretty much said everything I want above **

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Suddenly he heard something behind him, The Doctor turned around... to see Rose grasping for breath, clinging on to Donna.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON? I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD??" Asked Donna, clearly shocked right through.

"Told you she'd be fine!" Exclaimed the person who had spoken earlier, laughing. "Can't keep her down!"

"WHAT?" Asked The Doctor

"Um, There's something I need to tell you..." Rose said

"Yeh, I guessed!" Heexclaimed

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Disclaimer****: www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?vtTHFa0Sdc8Y – piccies 1**

**www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?vEWqQQcSFQ4 – Piccies 2**

** www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?vtXRqIrpdAB8 – Piccies 3**

**Now, the moment you've been waiting for, exactly one hour since it was officially on my TV, **

**www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?vzqeh8GXi2Qc Rose's first TV appearance since 2006!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do we really need this bit?**

**A/N: Sorry, no spoilers today, also, I'm very sorry for the sheer length of the other two chapters, this one's hopefully going to be longer to make up for it! P.S Rose mi... Ok, I got more spoilers! So sue me! No, actually, don't, I like my money ; D!**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Previously: "We need to talk" _

"_Yeh, I guessed!"_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Rose slowly looked around at all the people in the church "Well, alone. Can we go...?" She pointed to the door

Suddenly a man went running over to them "wowowowow! You crash my wedding, have my would-be wife kill herself," The Doctor was about to say that wasn't his fault, but James just continued, "And now you want to cop off with her?!"

"Well, as nice as that might be James" He said, getting an ifllookscouldkill glace off Rose, "We just need to ta..." James punched him

"JAMES! Why 'cha do that?" screamed Rose

The Doctor was lying on the floor, blinking, "Hell of a right-hook!" He raised his hand to his cheek-bone "You really could rival Jackie with a punch like that! When I say rival, I'm afraid that does indicate that Jackie Tyler is still reining Queen with her supremacy in that category!" He got up and headed to the door, followed cautiously by Rose.

"Wait, who are you?" James asked just as The Doctor got to the door

"My name's The Doctor." He replied, and, to his surprise, James just smiled and walked over to Libby, (which made the Doctor feel very guilty he was leaving, but there was nothing he could do to help her, beside's, Martha was looking after her, which was good enough for him,) so The Doctor walked out to the awaiting figure of Rose. _God, she looked beautiful! He bet then on _**their **_wedding she would totally blow everyone's breath away! _ Hang on, where had that come from?

"ARE you coming or not?" She asked, raising her eyebrows

"Um, yeh, one question, where are we going exactly?"

(A/N: Right, I kinda got things a bit mixed up, and the church is actually called St. James's church. Sorry ;)

Rose smiled and said "Hyde Park." She replied, "I like it there. Serpentine lake's really pretty; we should be there by when I want to."

"Why do you want to be there by a certain time?" He asked, slightly confused

"Wait and see." She winced and held her hand to the side of her head, right where she shot herself. He added sighing. "Listen, if you just want to make small talk, then we might as well go back." She stopped

"No, it's just..." He sighed

"Just what, Doctor?" She walked right over to him, he just realised that they'd been walking on different side of the pavement.

"It's just, you've got a life here, you're happy. You're getting married for Rassilon's sake!" He sighed, _ooh, was that a record? How many sighs was that?_

"Were." She muttered, The Doctor frowned "You said; you're getting married, that's supposed to be You WERE getting married." She looked a little uncomfortable.

"OH! Sorry?" He asked, Rose laughed

"You seriously think all that stuff you just said was true?!" The Doctor nodded

"Look, if, I know, I was just expecting to waltz into your life and you to come with me and just leave everything behind, and, that's not fair, because I told you to live your life and now..." He was cut off.

"Shut-up, yeh?" She asked, meaning it as a joke.

"What's wrong?"

"It's..." She then realised how upfront the Doctor had been, which he never was normally, the least she could do was return the favour! "It's just that, I don't! I can't get a life here or be happy here or comfortably get married here!" She closed her eyes "Who's Rassilon?"

"Why? And Rassilon really doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter and, Rassilon does matter! And so does Omega and The Other!"

"WHAT?" The Doctor asked, jaw practically on the floor

"They, I've heard them before, just before they come back to life, The first time, when I woke up, I was wearing this ring," She pulled a chain out from around her neck, with a ring on the end, "They don't call me Rose, that's how I knew I was what The Daleks wanted. There's one, the only one I can really see, Omega's are just black silhouette, I don't quite know about The Other, but, Rassilon, He calls me 'the Great Key' I have no idea what they're on about though!"

"T...The...The...o...Other?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably

"Yeh, Omega and Rassilon refuse to tell me about him, and when I ask, they just laugh and tell me I'll find out without them! I mean, jeesh, how immature!"

"Rose, do you know who they are?" She shook her head "Omega was a timelord; he created time travel by causing a supernova collapsing a star causing a black hole. He killed himself doing it though, 

he was kind of like a legend on Gallifrey, and so were Rassilon and... Other." He swallowed; that didn't go as unnoticed as he hoped

"Doctor, why are you so uncomfortable about sayin' about the Other or whatever it was?" She asked curiously

"The Other was also a timelord, when Rassilon over threw the old ruler and became ruler himself, His fist was hard and so Other committed suicide into the loom, which was this kind of a bank, but it recreated Timelords from the DNA of the deceased, he was the grandfather of the last Timelord naturally born on Gallifrey, Susan, but as Eons passed and the loom became entwined with The Great Houses of Gallifrey, later, a new cousin was born to the House of Lungbarrow, he stole a TARDIS to explore the universe instead of rule the planet, as was expected as he was the reincarnation of The Other, he was nicknamed Theta Sigma."

"Isn't Theta the 8th letter and Sigma the 18th letter of the Greek Alphabet?"

"Um, yeh, Rose, Rassilon, he calls you the Great Key?"

"Yeh. Hang on, why? I mean, why does he call me that?"

"Rassilon was one of the greats, even for Timelords, he was basically the Leonardo da Vinci meets Albert Einstein if he was human, some of his greatest inventions were The Matrix, yes, like the film, The Coronet of Rassilon, which allows the user to power over anyone's freewill, The harp of Rassilon, which was like a key to top secret rooms in Gallifrey, The ring of Rassilon, which would grant the wearer immortality, though, they'd be turned to stone, and The Great Key," He swallowed and looked at Rose, that caught her attention, they were at the gates of the park now, six O'clock, sunset, she smiled, looking at the lake, it sun was reflecting off it, it looked so Picturesque, he could see why Rose liked it, she quietly walked over and sat down on the floor right by the edge of the lake, trees and grass around on the opposite side of the lake. He sat next to her.

"Rassilon changed me into the Great Key, carry on." He admired the fact that she didn't freak out, she just sort of accepted it.

"The Great Key is also called the Rod of Rassilon," Rose sighed and laughed,

"So, now I'm a Rod?"

"Listen will ya? The G.K could drain the power from the Eye of Harmony,"

"Jeesh, this sounds like you're telling me a bloody fairy tale!"

"Weeeeeell, on Gallifrey it was, sort of, everyone seemed to know it was completely true though. The G.K could also have complete access to the Matrix, it is also a part of a demat gun."

"A DEMAT GUN!" She exclaimed, "You don't believe me do you?"

"I've got no reason not to."

"Why do you keep sayin' the Great Key's an IT?"

"OI! I'm just basically reciting an old fable!"

"Doctor, does that mean I could kill everyone?"

"In theory, the Great Key was meant to, only, in theory; the Great Key was, well, just a key, an inanimate object, not living, and certainly not human!" The Doctor cringed; he hadn't meant it to sound so insulting, Rose just looked up at him, mouth slightly agape, eyes full of hurt and filled with warm water that she refused was tears, she just ran off before The Doctor could see, _I'm not crying, I'm allowing my body to release manganese and prolactin which isn't good for me, while allowing my eyes to have more oxygen._

"Rose, wait, I didn't mean it, it just brings back memories of how we were brought up we were brought up to believe that we were the best race in the universe, a bit pompous really." He'd managed to catch up to her, she was crying, and it was his fault, that hurt. "You should laugh you know, laughing one hundred times is equivalent to a ten minute work out on a rowing-machine, not that I'm saying you need to lose weight, Rassilon! Can't I say anything right today?" Rose laughed

"Where DO you find out all this information?"

"Hey! That's better! I'm not normally one to ruin the fun," That got a snort off Rose, "but I think we'd better get back!"

"Shit! Mum'll be going crazy!" She started jogging, the Doctor followed

"Miss, I am glad to say, Rose Tyler, Is that language coming from your mouth?"

"Oooh, yes, it is, sorry. But, if I didn't have this mouth, then I wouldn't, most probably, do this." She said, snogging him.

"Rose Tyler, YOU are a fiancée." He said playfully

"Well, me and James came up with this pact, if his ex-girlfriend, Sophia or, um, you, showed up before we were seventy, we would break up, no questions asked."

"Seventy? Why seventy?"

"Well, I reminded him of Sophia, and he, sorta, reminded me of you, and so, we figured, we'd get on well, but we'd prefer the real thing, so, seventy, I thought or, WE thought you and Sophia wouldn't be interested in us, and um, well, when we found out I couldn't age, everyone would think he was some dirty old pervert if we got married and I looked 21 and he looked 70. We're the same age, see."

"Rose, can I ask you a personal question that I don't mean to offend you with?"

"Since when have you needed my permission?" The Doctor pouted then looked serious

"Does everything you do revolve around me and why?"

"Omega, this is like some SAT or GCSE test!" She swallowed then said, "Yes, and because I love you, I love you more than I could ever say, that's why I didn't, not until Norway. Oh, and, by the way, I'm 

not that stupid!" The Doctor frowned, "You're the reincarnation of Omega!" The Doctor was about to answer when Rose said, "Look, there's the church, oh, Doctor, why did I actually shoot myself?"

"You don't remember?" Rose shook her head, "That Dalek, it shot Libby, your sister, she died. I'm sorry."

"Nah, she'll be fine."

"How'd ya figure that one out?"

Rose tapped the side of her dress, which, The Doctor noticed, a pocket, with a bulk in it

"Colorado, two years ago, one of my more recent alliances with intergalactic humanoid bipedulars, in exchange for chocolate, these Kalons gave us nanobots, and lots of 'um. Carry it around with me where ever I go, especially on my wedding day! Working for TORCHWOOD and all that."

"Impressive. Kalons are obsessed with human energy, probably found out about sugar and, well, that's that!"

"OI! MATE!" screeched Jackie as they came into sight "How long've you been gone?"

"Less than two hours?" He asked, preparing for, yup, there it was, infamous Tyler slap, two matching black eyes, touché. The Doctor wriggled his nose "No-one likes a smart arse! How long've you been gone, I mean, really, when you were gone with Rose for two weeks for you, it was FIFTY two for us!"

"I said sorry for that!" He exclaimed defensively "Plus, if you think that we'd been gone for more than two hours, do you think that I'd have this," He indicated to where James punched him, "or Rose would still be wearing her wedding dress, covered in blood?" Jackie pouted, then gave up, realising that he's won, _God, does he have an answer to everything?_

"Sorry about that mate." James grimaced, apologetically, "I thought you were someone else."

"Right. And how does that change anything?" James just smiled, knowingly, The Doctor pouted, looked at the floor, then back at James, the floor, James

"Oh, he doesn't like it when we know more than him!" The Doctor's eyes darken, remembering the last time she'd said that, when... Jackie raised her hands to her mouth, "Oh, sorry, I'm so sorry." He just swallowed "You ok?"

"I'm always ok." He answered, getting a stifled snort off Rose, but she was the only one that knew, and he meant REALLY knew, when he was ok, and when he wasn't, but what she didn't realise was, he knew just the same about her, he felt the same about her, he loved her, more than life itself, literally, he gave his life for her on that game station, and he wouldn't change that for the world!

He turned around to see Rose, but she wasn't there, "Where's Rose?" He was slightly panicky, Jackie smiled

"She's just gone inside to help Libby and, I think, see Jack." Jackie replied

At the mention of Jack, he went in to make sure nothing was happening between them, not that it would, he trusted Rose more than anyone in the world but, Jack; he was on a different level completely! Luckily, nothing had happened, Rose was kneeling over Libby, talking to Martha, Donna was talking to James and Jack was chatting up most of Rose's friends, he was going to say female friends, but with Jack...

"It's ok." A voice said behind him, causing him to jump out of his skin, it was Jackie, hand in hand with Pete

"What?" He asked, for once in his life jealous of Jackie for her relationship with Pete, getting a second chance. Jackie smiled warmly at him for the first time since he'd met her, it wasn't a I'm going to smile because Rose wants me to smile, or a I'm going to smile because I get to see my daughter alive again and if it's the last time, I want her to remember me happy smile, it was an I understand and trust you smile.

"You can take her, Rose, she belongs with you."

"No, but, she's got a life her, her sister, you might not get to see her again!" The Doctor said, but Jackie laughed

"I'm finally letting you take her and you're arguing! Queer as night you are!"

"Jackie, I think that you've got me confused with Jack..."

"She loves you, and I can tell, you love her, sorry about before by the way, but, all her life, here, she made it for you, in the boot of the SUV, where ever she went, she carried around a bag, everything she'd need for when you came to get her. For the first five and a half years she refused to move on, but exactly five and a half years later, she just said 'As much as I need him, I can't have him. Until he comes back, which he will, he's just a ghost, a memory' I remember it clear as day, and that's when I realised that all that time, I wasn't cross at you for taking her away from me, I was cross at you for falling in love with her and not realising! Just letting it slip, and now I'm telling you, take her and do with her what you will!" Jackie laughed at the look on his face "I don't mean like that, although, I wouldn't mind being a Grandma, ooh, just think Pete! Imagine!"

"Um, Jackie..." as much as he was freaked out by her normally, her being nice was worse!

"Aww, just think, they'd be soo cute!"

"Jackie, who would?" The Doctor asked, fearing the answer

"Yours and Rose's kids!"

"Jackie," he went bright red, this was NOT the conversation he was expecting to be having with Jackie Tyler, "um, this is really not the conversation a really want to be having right now!"

Just then he heard a cough behind him, he turned and saw Rose, Martha and Jack (Donna was still chatting up James) He was going to ask how long they'd been there, but judging by the crimson of Rose's face, he guessed long enough.

"So, um, want to see the TARDIS?" He asked, speaking directly to Rose

"Yeh, please, if, she wouldn't mind. I missed her." Rose said quietly, wanting to escape the wrath of her Mum, baby talk was worse than getting shouted at, ESPECIALLY with The DOCTOR! "Um, are Martha and Jack coming with us, now, I mean?"

"Not if you don't want them too?" He replied

"No, I'd love them to come! Still getting used to the idea of Jack being around, didn't he get killed by those Daleks years back? Well, years forward actually but,?"

It was clear to Martha that Rose really was very nice, she had no idea why she hadn't liked her before, she wasn't as stuck up and in your face as Martha would have thought she would have been, she wasn't a supermodel either, although Martha guessed she could have been, but all in all, she was glad the doctor had found Rose, what could possibly go wrong?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N: Oooh, those famous words, what about the twist, you like? Now, right beneath these are the spoilers that aren't quite spoilers:**

**WARNING, SPOILER ALERT, SPOILER ALERT!**

_Rose is going to come into our universe through a pearly white light and land in front of Donna and say 'was that fireworks?' also, she might not die, like on my source it said that she was dead after Doomsday! But it might just be to throw you off the scent! Hopefully. Also, along with Rose, there have been confirmed sightings of Jackie and Mickey also filming for the last episode, Some other things that you find if you go digging are: The Doctor doing a scene where he gets hit by a Dalek! And Rose cradling his supposed dying body, that is one of the reasons we believe Rose is going to die, as David Tennant has confirmed he will be doing the three episodes next year and possibly Doctor Who in 2010, although, that hasn't been confirmed... _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** Do you know who I am? Well then, if I owned anything in particularly important, then don't you think you'd know who I was?**

**A/N:**** Spoilers... wait till you read the next part of my story! The links are on my profile, and the big ones are at the end of this chappie!**

**Thanks to:**_**cheri1**_**, **_**lasweetie, ILUVHOUSE, Sara10122, Doctorwholover, btvsfifi, NewDrWhoFan and **__**Tiamat100 **_**for reviewing**

**A/NII: I recommended everyone to go youtube and type in 'Connie Talbot I will always love you somewhere over the rainbow' It's amazing! Since she's only 6! Or, try seeing 'My favourite things' by Connie! (If you haven't already ;))**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Doctor," Asked Rose after they'd returned to the TARDIS, while enjoying a cup of tea, "Just how many people have travelled with you?"

"Well, a few." He replied, wanting to leave it there

"Exactly, please, you never talk about them, ever."

"Um, wellll, There's um, Susan, Barbra, Ian (lovely couple), Vicki, Steven, Katarina, Dodo, Ben, Polly, Jamie McCrimmon (I used his name when we went to Scotland, remember), Victoria, Zoe, Sergeant Brenton (sort of), The Brigadier (kinda), Captain Mike Yates, Lizzie, Jo, Sarah Jane, Harry Sullivan, Leela, K9, Romana I, Romana II, Adric, Nyssa, Tegan Jovanka, Turlough, Kamelion, Perpugilliam - Peri, Mel, Ace, Doctor Grace Holloway (tried to save me, but ended up killing me), You (Well,), Mickey (the idiot), Adam (Mr. Clicky Brain), Captain Jack Harkness (Jumping Jack Flash), Martha and Donna. That's 38 all together." He mumbled

"That's a lot of people," He looked up at her, but she held her finger up to his finger to stop him from talking, "that you've lost. I'm sorry. I wish I could help." She honestly looked sad

The Doctor smiled at her, causing her to frown, then he pulled her into hug her. She hugged back.

"Missed you." She said quietly.

"I missed you too."He replied, she pulled back, looked at him, and then smiled.

"I want to meet Martha and Donna properly, they seem really nice!" The Doctor just smiled, glad that there wouldn't be a catfight any time soon. Rose gave him a peck on the cheek, and then started walking over to the kitchen. As she was walking she accidentally walked into Martha.

"I'm really sorry about that!" Exclaimed Rose, bending down to help Martha up.

"Um, thanks." She replied

"Like your ring." Rose smiled, looking at her hand. Martha smiled back.

"Well, I take it you don't know much about what happened after Canary Wharf?" Asked Martha

"You know about that?" Rose asked uncertainly.

"How can I not? He never stopped going on about you. Jack did too! That's kinda one of the reasons I left." Martha looked a bit shy

"He actually TALKED about me? And you left?"

"Yeh, all the time, seriously, it was so annoying! As I said, ONE of the reasons. Well, where to start!" And so Martha started to tell Rose all about what had happened since she first met the Doctor and they got teleported to the moon. They were walking as they were talking, they were walking down the corridor, and ended up in one of the TARDIS's many lounge's, and inside, Donna just so happened to be there, and was very eager to get in with the story telling;

"Yeh! And Remember when you were cloned!"

"Martha was cloned?"

"Yeh, I was, by these disgusting things called Sontaran. They wanted to enslave the entire planet!"

"And just how were they going to do that?" Rose laughed

"Through an evil Sat Nav!" Exclaimed Donna, "They used them to drive people into Rivers, and they also tried to gas everyone, including my Grandad!"

"Oh God! Was he ok?"

"Yeh, and do you know who was working for the Sontarns as communication to Earth?"

"Who?" Asked Rose

"A child geniuses! I've forgotten his name, but I'd give him a right slap if I ever saw him again!" They all laughed at Donnas comment. Rose's eyes strayed around the room, and ended up on a picture of the old Doctor, the same one as one she'd been shown by Clive when she first met The Doctor. Martha followed her gaze.

"Who's that?" She frowned "Is it an old companion?"

"No. It's an old Doctor." Rose said

"What? Like his dad or something?"

"No, like, another him. 9 I think he said. He's on 10 now."

"WoW! What happened? How could he change himself like that?"

"Well, I met him like that, I called him big ears, and we went travelling for a bit, picked up Jack, and then we went to the year 5 Billion, after we saved then from The mighty jagrafess of the highly hydrojassic maxarodenfoe. (We just called him Max) this horrid big blob thing with teeth, and there were these game shows that ended up incinerating people to dust, We got teleported there actually, Transmit beam I think, I was on The Weakest Link, The Doctor was on big brother, and Jack was on Trinny and Suzanna."

"What? So Anne Robinson was still alive?!" Donna asked

"No, it was this droid that shot you if you were the weakest link. They called her the Anne-droid!"

"Yeh, and Tinny and Suzanna undressed me on live TV! That really raised their ratings! They were quite nice until they tried to kill me and give me the head of a duck!" Jack said from the door, coming to sit down next to Donna

"But, I thought that you couldn't die!" Exclaimed Martha. Rose swallowed and looked down. Jack just smiled at her and said it was OK

"Right, so get on with the story!" Donna said

"Oh Yeh! Well, it turned out there were billions of Daleks and the emperor which had slipped through a gap in time, but instead of actually killed you and turning you to dust, they transported you to their ship and turned to into a Dalek, removing your emotions and putting what was left of you into a Dalek case. New breed of Dalek, well, the only way the doctor could stop them was by using a hydro detonator, but if he used it, it would wipe out Earth as well, so he sent Rose beck to Earth, inside of the TARDIS, and I went off to face the Daleks, and they killed me. Next thing I know, I hear Rose, sort of calling me, so I follow her voice, and end up in my body, alive again, and I rush to the TARDIS just as it leaves. And that's what I remember." Informed Jack

"So, how did Rose get back if The Doctor sent her away? And how did she bring you back?"

"Hey! You underestimate her, she didn't just do that, she, somehow, turned all and every Dalek into dust, without harming Earth. And I mean every. Emperor and all!"

"But... You said that there were 5Billon of them? Me and The Doctor had trouble with four!"

"I guess we'll just have to ask either her or the Doctor what happened, but I suggest we leave it a bit." Whispered Donna, indicating to the slumbering form sprawled across the couch opposite them. Jack smiled, it was weird to him, Rose was like the sister he never had! And, if he said so himself, she made a better sibling than his real one!

"Sorry. I take it back." Whispered Martha to Jack

"What?" Frowned Jack

"What I said about her before I met her. She's nothing like I thought she'd be like. I'm really, really sorry." Jack raised his eyebrows, and then looked around to see Donna, but she wasn't there.

"I'm just going to find Donna," Jack sighed walking off, down the corridor, Martha walked the other way to find the Doctor, who ran in to her, _second time someone's done that to me today,_ He asked her where Rose was, so she told him, and he thanked her, glad that there was no arguments.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_St. James's church, earth, London, 2016_

After much commotion, James had decided to continue with the food, there was no point wasting it, especially if everyone was hungry, and it _did _look nice...

Where had the Doctor gone? And Rose for that matter?

"Mickey, where's Rose?" He asked

"Why should you care? She ditched you at the altar!" Mickey was, obviously annoyed

"Because she is still my friend and I know what the Doctor means to her, I also know what the Doctor's like, so I just want to check that Nothings happened to her," he replied honestly. Mickey sighed

"They'll probably be in the TARDIS. Come on mate, I'll take you there." And in one swift movement, Mickey was out of the church doors, James in tow.

"A box? A big blue box? A big blue police box from the 60s? A big blue police box from the 60s made out of wood? A bi..."

"I get the point," Mickey laughed, knocking on the door. Donna opened the door and let them in. She told Mickey and James to stay in the control room while she went to find Rose, soon Martha and Jack had joined in the hunt too.

The TARDIS had obviously thought it would be funny to switch all the rooms around. _Her sense of humour is almost as twisted as the Doctor's! _Thought Martha sighing after 10 minutes of unsuccessful searching.

Suddenly, there was an explosion from the main consol room

"Uuugh!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**BIG SPOILERS!!**_

_**Starting from 4.5: Poison Sky;**_

_**The Sontarans invade Earth to try to find escaped Runtan carrying secrets, Martha is captured, can The Doctor and Donna save her?**_

_**4.6: The Doctor's daughter:**_

_**The Doctor discovers a laboratory on Earth has been experimenting with his DNA. They've used it to create something so shocking, so unimaginably evil; it will scare you to the root of your core...**_

_**X**_

_**Destroy your faith in the whole universe...**_

_**X**_

_**And give you nightmares for years to come...**_

_**X**_

_**What they create...**_

_**X**_

_**Is...**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**The Doctor's Daughter.**_

_**4.7: The unicorn and the wasp**__**:**_

_**Donna and the Doctor visit Agatha Christie, played by Fenella Woolgar, and together they investigate a strange murder...**_

_**4.8: Silence in the library;**_

_**No synopsis yet**_

_**4.9: Forest of the dead (originally river's run)**_

_**The Doctor and Donna land on a library planet on the 51**__**st**__** century that has been closed for more than 100 years. The library contained trillions of books each showing the future history of individuals. Histories that have not yet happened.**_

_**The Doctor and Donna encounter; Dead bodies, data ghosts, the suit creatures, Vashta Nerada (Piranhas of the sky – shadows that melt the flesh) and archaeologist Professor River Song, played by Alex Kingston.**_

_**At the end of part one, Donna is separated from the Doctor and finds herself in a mysterious hospital administrated by Doctor Moon. Donna starts receiving strange images of a girl with blonde hair...**_

_**The girl's name is Rose and she wants to warn Donna of a plan made by the Daleks and an old enemy of The Doctor to destroy her universe...**_

_**4.10: Midnight;**_

_**Rose, Martha, Sarah and Donna all band together to control the TARDIS and try to find the Doctor who gets himself lost in space! Captured by the eternals, Daleks, Axons and Sontarans! (Not 100 sorry) **_

_**4.11: Turn Left;**_

_**As the story of Silence in the Library is concluded, the Doctor, Donna and the River Song encounter shadows in the Dark, along with more Data Ghosts, Just what are Nodes?**_

_**4.12: TBA;**_

_**The Doctor finds out about the messages from Rose, but can't do anything about it when suddenly the alternate reality holding Mickey, Jackie and Rose collapses, sending them back to their original universe...**_

_**4.13: Journey's end (Series Finale);**_

_**Confirmed this final story will feature Rose, Mickey, Pete, Jackie, Sarah – Jane, Captain Jack, K – 9, Donna and the Doctor. It'll also feature Davros played by Julian Bleach...**_

_**It is likely to feature Sontarans and Daleks in a war as well as other aliens in a final Gobsmacking battle, Davros has been located by Caan and is being used to create a new race of Daleks. In a shock development in the final episode...**_

_**A Dalek casing opens to reveal, Harriet Jones, played by Penelope Wilton, The mother to all new Daleks...**_

_**The Daleks have enslaved 21**__**st**__** century London, but which London? Rumoured to also feature in this episode are: Torchwood team, The Doctor's Daughter. It is also possible that the Master will be in this episode, manipulating everything from behind the scenes.**_

_**And that's it until I get more reviews!! Mwahahah I'm evil! I'll give you a preview though... **_

_**Keywords;**_

_**Alternate future, Daleks, world, Green house gases, ALL TIME HIGH! Explosion, Doctor, Save him!**_

_**Spoilers for 2009.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__**Thanks to everyone who's read my story so, far, quick note to say, the story'll last for a bit longer! Hopefully a while longer (depending on the reviews)!!**_

_**P.S: **__**READ THE RATING!! Seriously for this chappie folks, strong fluffiness and references Tell me if you think the rating needs to be changed, not too too bad please note! **_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_TARDIS, Destination Unknown_:

"DOCTOR!" Donna was screaming, along with a very wide eyed James, and Mickey running around the consol

"OH! I should've known it would've been you! Mickety Mick Mick Mickey! Or, is that Rickey now? How many times have I told you, 'stay away from the consol'? Hello, what are you doing here?" exclaimed The Doctor, clearly annoyed, the last bit directed at James, so James explained how he wanted to find Rose, so Mickey brought him to the TARDIS and Martha and Donna went looking for him and Rose, then the consol just randomly exploded, and Donna had been in the consol room at the time, and she said 'DOCTOR!' and he went in, and said what he said, and now they were in the current situation.

"Right. You ramble too much. And aren't you going to say something like 'it's bigger on the inside!'"

"I get told I ramble a lot. Plus I figured that you knew it was bigger on the inside with me blatantly pointing it out!" and that was the moment that The Doctor decided he didn't like James, well, didn't like him even more. Because he disliked him to begin with because of Rose, but now, now he just striped away one of The Doctor's favourite human habits, noting the blatantly obvious. It was, well, not what he liked best about humans, they looked like him, they were compassionate, (well, some were) they laugh really sweetly, they hold his hand, they laugh even more at his stupid jokes and they're warm. _OK, so, maybe he was mainly talking about Rose there, but they're all humanoid, and compassionate! Rose, Rose, where was Rose? He hadn't found the room Martha was talking about, and it seemed Martha, Donna and Jack hadn't re-found it either. So what was that 'Uuugh?' If it wasn't anyone in the consol room?_

"Have any of you seen Rose?"

"Not since you last asked," replied Donna seriously. "Haven't you seen her since you had a tea in the kitchen?"

"No, I haven't actually! What was she doing in where ever she was when you last saw her?" The Doctor was worried

"Sleeping. She looked quite sweet/cute actually. It's weird to think she's not 21, but she's 31!" Jack said, smiling faintly, "I could just watch her sleep all daa..." Catching the Doctor's glare, he stopped talking

"I'm going to go and find out where we are." The Doctor walked over to the monitor and sighed

"Where are we?" Martha faltered slightly

"In..." Yawn, "Colastralian VX5 mark II," Replied Rose, clothes a bit dishevelled.

"How... How did you know that?" Asked the Doctor. Rose frowned and shook her head "You don't know??"

"N'yu, N'yu." Rose said. "I just sorta... knew?" Rose started nibbling her bottom lip

"Okay, could anyone elaborate on what, exactly, Colastralian VX5 mark II is?" Jack didn't like not knowing where he was

"It's sort of like a yellow and white forest that serves at a nature reserve for the Nactolians, which look like humans, only, there're pink, and I mean pick, like Fuchsia pink and they have flat noses and they have very sharp teeth." The Doctor said

"Right, let's go meet them!" Exclaimed Mickey

"Anything else you want to add to that explanation, Doctor?" Rose asked, one eyebrow raised, still chewing her lip

"Well," The Doctor raised his hand to his ear, "Don't need to be so anxious!"

"Yeh, well, you don't need to be nervous!"

"I'm not."

"Well, I'm not anxious"

"You so are, you're chewing your lip!"

"And you're scratching your ear!"

Donna and Martha exchanged glances

"Well, what is it that you need to add to this marvellous explanation of yours?"

""The air, it's got Volacisas particles in it."

"Right, what are they?" Asked Donna

"Well, they sort of make you the extreme of whatever mood you're in. If you're angry; you act really angry, if you're happy; you act really happy and, so on." Supplied Jack

"So, I recommended if you get any, um, suddenly emotional peaks then just go back into the TARDIS for a break." The Doctor added

Donna laughed, then took a step outside and then stepped back in again, "They are NOT kidding!"

"It's pretty strong stuff, so, if anyone's not up to it, just stay in here." Jack said

"Hang on; aren't any of you bothered as to why we actually are here?" Martha asked, uncertainly

"OH yes! That's why we're going to investigate!" The Doctor exclaimed, flashing her a one hundred watt grin. "Is anyone coming with me?"

"Hey, I'm not gonna miss a party!"

"YUP!"

"If you're sure..."

"As long as you can re-find the TARDIS sunshine!"

"K Boss."

"Right. I'll go so I'm not alone in this stupid alien ship."

"He's going back." Said the Doctor, indicating to James. "And can you, Mr Mickey, STOP CALLING ME BOSS!"

"Got'cha."

"HOW are you meant to take ME home in a temperamental old piece of trash? I just wanted to find Rose and go, but since she hangs around with you lot, she's probably just as much a freak as you lot, I'll just find my own way back!"

Rose went wide-eyed, inhaled quickly, then covered her ears, while Donna, Martha, Jack and Mickey stared, and then The Doctor exploded

"RIGHT THEN! SEEN AS YOU KNOW IT ALL, MR CRITICAL, HOW ABOUT I JUSGT LEAVE YOU ON THE PLANET TO GET EATEN! THE TARDIS IS _NOT _A PIECE OF TRASH, SHE IS ALIVE AND IF YOU'RE NOT CAREFUL, SHE MOST PROBABLY KILL YOU HERSELF! IF YOU DO WANT TO SEE A PEICE OF TRASH, THEN LOOK IN THE MIRROR! I DON'T KNOW HOW ON EARTH YOU GOT IN HERE, BUT I SWEAR, IF YOU EVER SET FOOT IN HERE AGAIN, _I_ WILL KILL YOU! I CAN STAND YOUR INHUMANITY, I CAN STAND THE LOOKS AND I SUPPOSE I CAN STAND THE INSULT TO MY SHIP, EVEN IF SHE'S NOT GOING TO BE VERY HAPPY, BUT ONE THING I CAN'T STAND, IS _YOU _INSULTING MY FREINDS!!"

"Oh, so you're just friends now then? Because you seemed pretty close before! And so what, leave me on the planet to get eaten, I can't believe I was actually nice to you! You... You're an ALIEN!" James said completely freaked out.

"Rose Are you attracted to Wako's beds or something?" Catching her, most probably most deadly, if-looks-could-kill glances, _yet, _she looked disgusted. Plus it seemed she included him in the Wako, as he included Mickey.

"Well, what makes you think I've, um, _danced _with 'James'?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows

"You were getting _MARRIED!"_ She just shrugged

"Amazing what happens if you tell a guy you're a heavy Jehovah's Witness."

"What, so, you actually want me to believe everyone you know, on the alternate Universe, believes that you're a Jehovah's Witness?"

"YUP. It was weird though, some of the jokes people made and stuff, kept the lads away though," She added thoughtfully, smiling seductively

"Oi! You two! I don't know who's worse, Rose, you or Jack! Anyway, if you don't mind me interrupting your, _talk, _we still have James on board and he's really freaking out! Are you sure he actually works for TORCHWOOD I mean, they deal with aliens all the time!" Donna exclaimed

Martha sighed; relieved it wasn't her who had to break up the conversation. _Hang on, if the Doctor's talking about her... '__**DANCING**__' with Rose, and doing it the way he is, does that mean that they... __**DANCED **__before he met her? Her as in Martha? 'Cause the Doctor didn't really seem like that kinda guy! Well, he didn't before, she wasn't so sure now, it was obvious that he was __infatuated__. _She looked up to see everyone had gone outside, well, everyone bar Rose. She was looking at Martha with her mouth lob sided and lips pursed, her head was tilted slightly, inquiringly and she looked deep in thought. Martha coughed and it seemed to bring her out of trance like state.

"Oh, right, sorry. Yeh, um, Martha, can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away!" Exclaimed Martha

"Did you know I existed, like, that I travelled with the Doctor before...? And then I didn't? Did he... mention me? Even once? 'Cause I met this woman once, lovely woman, Sarah-Jane her name was, and she just turned up, out of the blue, and I never realised that... you know before, and I got dead cross with him 'Cause he NEVER talked about her or anyone else any more, not even once. And I was just wondering, if, he just... forgot me," Martha frowned, then laughed

"YES! He talked about you ALL THE TIME and I mean ALL THE TIME had a problem shutting him up actually. He was ALWAYS going on about 'Me and Rose this' or 'Me and Rose that' or 'Rose'd know', so, I think you get the picture... OH _and _Jack, he was exactly the same!" Rose laughed with her, then said

"Sorry, bet it got a bit annoying. So, what about you and _him_?" Rose asked, indicating out the door.

"Well, when I first met him, I thought maybe, and it was like that for a while, but, then he wouldn't stop going on about you, so I kinda got the point!" Martha laughed, Rose frowned

"But... we weren't together like that!" Exclaimed Rose _unfortunately!_

"OH! I'm... Sorry! It's just the way he talked about you and, the conversation you two just had... and he told me..." Martha blushed, so did Rose

"Well, you know The Doctor! He seems to have a 'anything that moves' agenda!" Rose burst into a fit of giggles

"WHAT! Seriously! He won't even _look_ at anyone else, not to mention... _THAT!!"_ Martha looked, to be honest, totally shocked

"Well, I'm being serious, although... I'm not too sure about that myself! It's just, hang on, you probably know, at the moment, more about me than anyone else other than The Doctor, Jack, Mickey and possibly my Mum!"

"So, you two..."

"Yes..."

"Oh."

"Hmm."

"Is it just me, or with you, did he always blurt off these long explanations that he just expects you to understand..."

"But you don't have a clue and he's..."

"Talking that fast you can't even understand him anyway!" Martha finished!

"Does he still stroke the TARDIS, 'cause it seems that he's been doing it for a while, so I was just wondering if he found it in himself to... stop?"

"Oh yeh!" They burst out laughing _Sarah-Jane all over again! _Thought Rose (NOT in a bad way)

"Does he have this thing about guns still?"

"Oh god! That does get soo annoying when they're only tryin' to help!"

"I know! I take it I won't be allowed to bring Bazookie with me then!"

"Who?"

"It's my, um, favourite gun. It's a Bazooka and I call it Bazookie!"

"I agree, I don't really think he'd like it, anyway, I think we'd better get..."

"YOU HAVE A GUN! A BAZOOKA, CALLED BAZOOKIE!" Exclaimed the Doctor

"...going." Finished Martha, bemused

"Everyone's actually the same, talk about me behind my back! Jeesh! What is it with you people! Do you enjoy swapping notes on me or something?"

"Doctor, how long have you been there?" Rose cast a quick pleading glance at Martha, who threw her one back

"Long enough."

"So, you know everything we were talking about?" Asked Martha

"Yes. And I'd like to tell you the TARDIS is alive, and likes to be stroked!"

"Anything else?"

"Well, you just finished babbling on about me and my brilliant explanations when I came to get you..."

"So, nothing else then?" Asked Rose and Martha at the same time, he frowned worriedly,

"...no..."

They both sighed and looked relieved

"Phew!" Martha said under her breath

"That was close!" Rose whispered back

"WHAT was close?" He asked annoyed, if ever so slightly cautious.

Rose and Martha just smiled knowingly at each other

"I'll just go get changed," Rose said, looking down at her blood covered dress

"That would be an idea!" Martha said, Rose smiled at her and walked to the wardrobe room. _Can I have something to wear please TARDIS? I want to get Outta these clothes ASAP! _The TARDIS hummed loudly in agreement as Rose disappeared out of sight

"What about James?" Martha asked

"He seems to have calmed down. He seems to be having a metal breakdown! A sceptic Torchie it seems." The Doctor replied

"So, Rose said you never mentioned your old companions before, like to her, what's with the sudden change of heart?"

"OI! Martian! One minute, you said, I'll be right back, YOU SAID! And you weren't a minute, or two, or three or four, or five... And it's been TWENTY minutes, and guess what?"

"I'm still not back?" Guessed the Doctor, backing slightly from the raging Donna, lucky for him, Jack stepped in, just in time,

"HEY! Calm down!" Jack exclaimed

"Are you going to answer my question?" Asked Martha impatiently

"What? Oh, yeh, um..." Just then Rose appeared, "A change of heart, literally!" And the doctor walked over to her, she had her hair tied back in a low pony tail, with a black and pink headband in, she was wearing a hooded natural green, short-sleeved, top with a white strap up one shoulder and greeney-grey combats with trainers. Martha, Jack and Donna looked at each other and raised their eyebrows (meanwhile James was sulking)

"Hiya!"

"Hi yourself!"

"You don't suit dresses." The Doctor told her decisively

"Yup. Let's go," she said, walking away. Martha and Donna couldn't help noting how close they were to each other, they were millimetres, and it was Rose who walked away, not The Doctor. Everyone followed her out. Rose wrinkled up her nose. "I see what you mean about the air! Proper emotional... peaker!" she dared not look at the doctor

"Doctor, can we meet the Nactolians?" Martha asked

"It looks like they're coming to meet us!" Jack exclaimed, looking to the pink figures appearing cautiously out of the trees

"Who are you?" One asked, they didn't sound dangerous

"I am The Doctor, and these are my friends, Rose, Jack, Mickey, Martha, Donna and James," He said smiling, "Please could you tell us where exactly on Colastralian VX5 mark II we are?"

"Colastratos, the capital!" A young Nactolian said, clutching a soft leaf

"And what season?" Jack asked unsure looking at a plant

"Early Winter," the young Nactolian said again. "My names Nalisee by the way!" He exclaimed holding out his hand

"They look a bit like Laylorans don't they?" Rose whispered to The Doctor

"Yeh, but that's not what I'm worried about," He whispered back

"You're worried?" Rose asked

"Well, there are these plants, a bit like scented rainforest plants from your planet, and they attract these bugs, which are basically larger versions of certain bugs from your world. They also attract exactly the same type of bug as from your world, like I said before, only there poison is stronger," Jack said, smiling

"Poison?!" Donna exclaimed "Could it kill you?"

"NO!" Jack laughed, "Well, I suppose it depends on your definition of the word! All the products are very hormonal."

"What's that?" Donna asked unsurely

"It means that they produce Hormones which make you fall in love," Martha supplied

"That is right. They are the messengers of the Goddess," Said a pregnant female Nactolian. "It is the time of children."

"Well, it seems everything is in order," The Doctor said

"Yes, why would it not be?" Asked Nalisee puzzled

"No reason, it's just that, normally, where ever we go, there's trouble!" The Doctor replied happily

"Yeh, you could say that again! I've never been anywhere with you where we haven't had to save the world!" Jack exclaimed laughing

"Yeh!" Donna, Martha and Mickey all said at the same time

"No, remember Mentropolise, with them flying Rays, and that time we went to Earth and nothing happened, we just had chips and Chleen with them red dolphins and..."

"You went somewhere where there wasn't any trouble?" Martha and Donna asked

"Loads of somewheres!" Rose replied looking at the flower Jack and The doctor had just been looking at. "That's really pretty!" She bent down to examine it, and then quickly drew her finger back

"You haven't been... stung have you?" The Doctor asked looking at her finger

"NO!" She snapped The Doctor was just about to say something when he remembered the air

"I think we'd better go, you know, everything being alright and... everything?" She asked, seductively

"Right, yeh, things to see people to do, no wait, things to do people to... um... SEE," he ran his hands down his face. _Rose, _the thought _when we get back to the TARDIS, you're toast! The air's all..._

"Doctor, I really think we should leave now," Martha said, backing away from the Nactolians that seemed to be advancing

"Don't worry, just curious, you know, the air and everything, plus James looks desperate to get back!" The Doctor looked around trying to find James, which ended up being unsuccessful. "Jack, when you went into the TARDIS was James with you?"

"...no..." Jack quickly glanced around "Mickey, have you seen James?"

"He went back to the TARDIS after you guys, so I followed him, but I just saw Jack, and we got chatting, then Donna went barging past us and, well, you know what happened next!"

"SO, no one saw where James went? Because with the state he was in before we all went out here..." Suddenly there was a screech, The Doctor and Rose ran off to see what it was, every one followed, but they were too fast, running hand in hand ahead. When they got to a clearing where the sound seemed to have come from, Martha lent over herself and started panted heavily, along with Donna, Mickey and Jack, Rose and The Doctor were looking over the edge of what appeared to be a cliff, Jack walked over to them and whistled.

"That's a long way down! About 500 metres I'd guess, nice sea though, very green!"

"Stay away from the edge," The Doctor said to Rose

"JAMES!" Rose shouted down to a figure not too far away, he just looked up, smiled, then climbed up seemingly easily, to a certain place, where he lost his grip for a moment, casing Rose to step closer, then, just as James touched the top and Jack started to pull him up, the ground under Rose slipped away and she slid down a couple of metres, but caught hold of a root of a tree that was perched on the edge of where Rose had just fallen from, The Doctor reached down to grab her hand, but was a few centimetres short, Rose was just clinging onto the root with both hands, feet dangling, eyes wide open looked at the ferocious sea crashing into a bunch of sharp purple rocks below her.

"ROSE! HOLD ON!" The Doctor shouted down, desperately trying to reach her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**A/N: OOH! A cliffie, literally! Hope you read the note above, please let me know if I should raise the rating for the whole **_'DANCING' _**fiasco with Martha, Rose and The Doctor?? It is 'T', has anyone reading this in the UK not seen the preview of Forest of the Dead video on the BBC Doctor Who official website?**_

_**CATCH UP ON:**_

**4.9: Forest of the dead:**

**As the Vashta Nevada is closing in on The Doctor and the archaeologists, and Donna being a Noode, you may wonder how they are going to get out of it! Well, if you find out before Saturday, let me know, also, who is Professor River Song? She said he comes to trust her completely, and she's been to the end of the universe with him, and she has his SCREWDRIVER! I, personally have narrowed it down to Jack, Jenny (regenerated), Future companion... or Rose, I wonder what she says to him after she says sorry... **

**4.10: Midnight:**

**Midnight is a planet leisure world with golden spas, diamond landscapes and anti-gravity restaurants. For once the Doctor's left powerless and terrified as the knocking on the wall begins**...

_**BACK TO THE PLOT I WAS ON ABOUT BEFORE:  
IT IS MAINLY ALL ROMOURS AND I JUST WANT TO POINT THAT OUT BEFORE YOU TRY TO ACCUSE ME OF SOMETHING!**_

_**As I'm Sure Some Of You, Slightly Smarter Ones Will Have Figured Out**__**:**_

_**Somewhere in this story, The Doctor and his companions will travel to an alternate future, run by the Daleks and the greenhouse gases are at an all time high! This would also be D.W story No.200, so it's worth a celebration! The final scenes involve: The Doctor being wounded in a freak explosion that splits him in two, and Donna, Martha, Rose, Jack and Sarah-Jane all trying to save him. (APPARENTLY, I'M JUST REPORTING!)**_

_**THIS DOES ACTUALLY GET EVEN MORE UNBELIEVABLE! LITERALLY.**_

_**This is all supposed to be part of a clean slate that Russell T Davies is going to be leaving so that the new producer can do what they want. **_

_**WHEN I SAID THIS GETS UNBELIEVABLE I MENT IT, FIRSTLY, DAVID TENNANT IS STAYING FOR THE 3 SPECIALS IN 2009!**_

_**As another rumour, Tom Baker and Peter Davidson are meant to be returning for a special along with Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy, Peter Collinson and Christopher Eccleston **_

_**2009:**_

_There are going to be 2 telemovies and one extended Christmas special starring David Tennant, The telemovie scripts are meant to have been written and completed and to be centred about Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth, trying to track down The Doctor, who's caused some problems with the past which are affecting the present. Martha will not be travelling with the Doctor as of her full time job with TORCHWOOD/ UNIT and Donna is supposedly going to UNBELIEVABLY going to turn out to be a baddie, like Turlough.(I DOUBT IT THOUGH, JUST REPORTING ROMOURS)_

**These are, of course, all rumours because, congrats Billie, she's pregnant! Although, she is still filming secrets of a call girl... **

**And that just about concludes my spoilers so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: **** well folks, thanks for any reviews, I'm gonna stop with these notes soon as they interrupt the **_**flow **_**and I'm pretty sure you know I don't own Doctor Who by now! **

**: I'll update spoilers if I get any!! Review if you want more!!**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Help me up! Please!" James shouted to Jack as he grabbed him, just at that moment, he saw Rose fall.

Martha and Donna and Mickey all looked at each other worried before Martha went over to check James for any signs of injury while Donna and Mickey ran over to where they had just seen Rose.

"Rose, just stay there, don't do anything, just stay calm!" The Doctor shouted down to her

"I'm not planning to run off to a disco or anything, and it seems it's YOU who needs to stay calm!" She giggled back

"Rose, I don't want to lose you again," he whispered

"What, it's not like I'm gonna die or anything!" She smiled back, using her arms to pull herself on top of the root, and then grab The Doctor and Jack's hand as they pulled her up.

"WOW! How did you learn to do that?" Donna asked

"Wellll, I figured that if I ever got into a situation like that again I wasn't gonna let go, so I practiced until I could do that," she replied

"Again?" Martha asked frowning

"How's James?" The Doctor asked. James blushed

"I'm fine, sorry about before, it just creeped me out! I know you'll probably think it's weird, but I've never been inside a real spaceship before! And it's smaller on the outside!"

"Glad you finally said it, although, it's normally bigger on the inside, it's complicated if you want to know how it happens! Has anyone told you you may have a multiple personality disorder?" The Doctor asked

"Once or twice. Rose, are you OK?" James asked, directing the last bit at Rose

"Yup! Never better! Well, I have been..." She said, staring off into space

"We like your ship." Nalisee said "You aren't Rangers."

"Rangers?" Mickey asked

"Rangers." Nalisee replied

"Nal! We don't know these aliens! They might want to hurt us, or take us into slavery or anything!"

"But MUM! They aren't going to hurt us! If they were, they would already! You KNOW that! Maybe the goddess sent them to help us!"

"Sorry, my name's Rose, and these are my friends..."

"I know. The Doctor said before." Nalisee's mum said

"We aren't going to hurt you, we just ended up here by accident, and we really should be going now." Jack said, winking at her. "Captain Jack Harkness by the way. And _you _are?"

"Montulas. Can you help us?" She asked

"With what?" Donna asked

"The Lookers. They won't leave us alone! It was alright before, but now, the children are disappearing! Nalisee and Avarti are the only children left in the village!" Suddenly there was a strange fizz and a cloud of blue smoke "NALISEE! AVARTI! STAY WITH US!" Montulas shouted. When the smoke cleared, Nalisee was gone

"Where are they?" Mickey asked

"It's the Lookers, You've upset them, you must go, and Avarti is the only child left. We must look after her."

"Don't you want to get the children back? Don't you want to know where they've gone? Why is it happening, when did the Lookers get here, and what do they want??" Everyone spun around to Rose, bar The Doctor, "They must want something, and they wouldn't just take the children for no reason!"

"If you must know, and I'm only telling you this because Nalisee wanted you to help, he doesn't understand no one can, that they came here two years ago, wanting to blow the planet up, but it's protected, so they can't. They wanted minerals, _their _children were sick, they had some sort of dieses and need the minerals to help them, we tried to help them, children are scared here, but when all the children were healed, they figured they could use it to make money, so were even more intent on blowing the planet up, we managed to stop them before by giving them minerals, they can't blow it up with us on here, so they wanted us to move, they normally wouldn't care if we were on here or not, but as we're protected... anyway, we refused, we built our homes here, it's the only place we've ever known, so they started taken children, about 6 months ago it started, they won't stop until we give in, and now Avarti is the only child left." Montulas was crying. Donna went over to her and hugged her

"Hang on," said the Doctor suddenly, "I was wrong."

"That's strange!" Rose said, "You haven't even said anything!" The Doctor smiled at her, and then turned his attention to the Nactolians.

"When I said the air was full of Volacisas particles, well, it isn't. It's the Nactolians, so, I think, if they can't get you to move, they'll find another way of making money." Rose gasped

"They're selling them into slavery!" The Nactolians looked terrified

"Rose, we don't know that, they could just be held hostage or..." The Doctor started

"Short range vlydib teleport." Jack said, looking pleased with himself

"What that? I sort of follow the rest of it, but that, I have no clue. Actually, I don't get the Volacii whatever particles either." James said. Mickey nodded in agreement

"Short range vlydib teleport! Brilliant!" Exclaimed the Doctor, running his hands backwards through his already ruffled hair. "If I set my screwdriver just right..." Suddenly there was a fizz and Nalisee was back.

"MUMMY!" He cried running over to her

"Now, what were you saying about no one being able to help?" The Doctor asked.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"The child. Where is he?" A cold piercing voice asked. If you were brave enough to face the creature who had spoken, you would see a tall, mysterious figure, hiding in the shadows of some forgotten den amongst a huddle of scared dirty children, each to afraid to speak

"I...I... I don't know Sir!" A Small plump lizard like creature replied "It's never happened before."

"Right. And when did you get promoted. Would I be right to presume you weren't here yesterday? The Jungla tastes nicer."

"Yes Sir." The lizard hissed back, quivering

"So, the first time this happens, is when you do your fist supervision?" The voice asked cold as ever. Monotone.

The lizard gulped, and before it could reply, it was lying on the floor, shot by an arder pistol

"Some people. You." He said, pointing a claw at a red lizard

"Yyyyyeesss Sir?" he knew what was coming

"Congratulations. You've been promoted. As your predecessor said, it never happened before. So I don't expect it to happen again. How many left to harvest?" He asked a slight hint of mockery slipping in to his voice s he congratulated the unfortunate lizard

"Two. Sir"

"Excellent! Almost finished, but now. I must find whatever dares go against me!" And he swiftly made his way out the door, through the forest.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"That's lovely! You've got to give him the recipe!" Donna exclaimed, staring at the strange cup in front of her, indicating to The Doctor. "What was it?"

"Jungla. It is made of a mix of..."

"It's alright. To be honest, I won't have a clue about anything you say!" Donna said, smiling at Kalla.

After the Doctor had brought Nalisee back, they immediately took the seven to their village. It was fairly modern, made out of bricks with a generator then ran of Jungla(which was a gorgeous drink Donna had just so happened to fall in love with) It turned out Montulas was the leader, and the village was largely run by Females, and that the men only were around for DIY. Kalla was a young mother, one of the first to lose a child. Her husband had disappeared with a few others trying to find the children a couple of days after the first few disappeared.

Presently, James was talking to Martha, The Doctor was laughing with Rose, Mickey was talking to Goliso (Montulas's husband) Donna was talking with Kalla and Jack was talking to well, whoever he could! The Doctor walked over to James and started talking to him, so Martha decided now was a good a time as any to talk to Rose.

"Rose!" Martha smiled

"Hi! You OK?"

"You're the one who fell down a cliff!"

"Yeh. I suppose. You OK though?"

"I'm fine. I was just wondering. Can I ask you a question, well, more than one question actually!"

"'Course! Anything!" Rose smiled, which made Martha relax

"Well, at story time on the TARIDS," Rose giggled at then, Martha smiled back, "Jack said you got sent home, and he heard you, then he woke up after being dead, and the Daleks and the TARDIS was gone..."

"And you want to know what happened?" Rose guessed. Martha nodded, "Well, it took me a while to remember, but after The Doctor sent me back, I knew I had to do something! He just wanted me to go back to normal, but you can't, not after everything you've seen! So then I remembered, when this Slitheen looked into the heart of the TARDIS, she changed her into and egg, 'cause she read the Slitheen's mind, so I figured, if I could get her to read _my _mind, I could help the Doctor, so we forced it open, and I looked into her heart, and she looked into mine and I could see, everything and hear all this singing and I could see anything all the different timelines, and I saw Jack died, so I brought him back to life 'cause I like Jack and I saw how I could stop the Time war, or thought I could, so I destroyed the Daleks 'cause I could see how they were made, so I slit all their atoms, easy at the time I'll say and that's just about it!"

"But, why aren't you still this powerful God person? The Doctor said; if a Timelord looked into the heart of the TARDIS they'd change into a vengeful God." Martha asked

"Well, as I said, when I met the Doctor, he was big ears from the living room which is who was with me then, but it wasn't just the heart of the TARDIS it was the whole Time vortex, and it was all in my head and it felt like my head was gonna explode, so the Doctor took it out of me and put a time delay on my memory."

"How did he change? If he was 'big ears' then?"

Rose sighed, "When he took the vortex out of me, he had to absorb it, so he did and he put it back into the TARDIS, but not all of it because some of it stayed, some of it always stays, so instead of dying, he regenerated."

"He died to save you." Martha said. It wasn't so much a question as a statement, "How long had you been travelling with him, then like? It must have been quite a while!"

"Was quite a long time, about a year."

"A YEAR!" Martha exclaimed. Rose nodded

"I travelled with him for two before we were separated."

"TWO YEARS??" Martha looked gobsmacked "I've been travelling with him for three, and he still goes on about you!"

"And Sarah-Jane and everyone." Rose said

"Who?" Martha asked, Rose's smile faded

"Sarah-Jane, used to travel with the Doctor..."

"What? Someone travelled with The Doctor before you?"

"Yeh, but _I_ didn't find out until after a year and a half. And it's not just someone, It's LOADS of people. 'Bout 31 including us!"

"WOW! He made it obvious as soon as I stepped on board!"Martha sighed

"He can be like that." Rose said, wrinkling her nose in annoyance at the Doctor. "He promised me. He promised not to forget me!"

"He didn't forget you. He never stopped talking about _you_," Martha wondered what made her say that, and then remembered the air. "Sorry."

"It's Kay. It's the air. I didn't expect him to take what I said so literally!" Rose exclaimed, then looked around suddenly feeling... well, she didn't know what! Empty.

"Rose?" A woman asked

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Rose replied smiling, "who are you then?"

"I'm Evangeline, Avarti's Mother, The Doctor told me to tell you rule 1 and that he'd be back in a couple of minutes." Evangeline said carefully

"How long ago was that? Did he say where he was going?" Rose asked, wondering her long her and Martha had been talking

"He went to 'track a signal' with his blue light stick and he left a couple of minutes ago." Martha sighed frustrated, but Rose just smiled cheekily

"Martha, I take it you know what rule 1 is, he uses it often enough!"

"No..." She replied

"Well, it's don't wonder off, see, There are certain things you can twist so he sees it your way, and this is one of them!" Rose replied

"It is? How?" Martha somehow felt Rose was _slightly _rebellious.

"Well, The Doctor said he'd be a couple of minutes, and he's been a couple of minutes, and he's not back, which means we're worried for his safety, so..."

"We can follow him?" Martha asked smiling

"Now you're getting it!" Rose laughed, very much the same as he had with Mickey, "Evangeline, which way did The Doctor go?" She pointed down an apparently well used pathway amongst the White trees. "This is too easy!" and with that, she ran off down the path, closely followed by Martha (seen as she'd slowed down compared to how she'd ran to James

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_A couple of minutes earlier_

"A-ha! A signal, it's very faint, but it's still there" The Doctor cried out

"What sort of signal?" Jack asked "teleportation?"

"Exactly." The Doctor replied

"Does that mean you'll be able to find the children?" Donna asked, walking over to them

"I _should _in theory." He replied

"But in practice?" Asked James

"We'll have to go see!" The Doctor smiled

"Can I come?" Asked Mickey

"Everyone can..." The sonic screwdriver started to bleep. "Signal's been detected, we have to um, make like James's personality and split." He said smiling at James, who frowned back

"Are Rose and Martha coming?" Jack asked

"Not a chance! I've only re met her less than 24 hours ago and in that time she's been almost married, hunted down by Daleks, killed, brought back to life and fallen down a cliff. Today is not her day. Plus we really have to go! I'll leave her a message though, and I'm pretty sure she'll do what I think she will." He said, quickly explaining to a random Nactolian what was going on, then heading off down some path into the forest after the signal, followed by his crew

_10 minutes later_

"Right, almost there, God Rose was right this place is like Laylora! Only in white I 's'pose. And, if I'm right, you should hear her in 5, 4, 3, 2."

"OI! What was with the get up and go?" Rose asked, seemingly perfectly fine while Martha was panting seemingly to death

"...Never...never go on a...a run with her...!" Martha said between breaths, pointing to Rose. "...She is so diff...difficult! She's...worse than him! This... this is our first rest!" She looked around at the sympathetic faces.

"We've had about five breaks, _and _we weren't running very fast!" Donna said, panting lightly herself

"Sssshhh!" Rose said, putting a finger up against her lips. She sniffed "Can you smell that?" She asked around

"Rose, if you can smell it, do you honestly think we can?" James asked her

"Nono." He said frowning. "She's right!"

"What is it?" Mickey asked

"I'm guessing it's important?" Asked Jack

"Very." The Doctor replied. "Remember what I said about the Volacisas particles?"

"Something about them coming from the Nactolians?" Rose replied, which The Doctor was slightly surprised by her not panting in the slightest

"Exactly, and I can smell them com..." Rose coughed

"WE can smell them coming from over there." She smiled, and then pointed at a door, almost invisible, in the tree trunk.

"Which means...? Rose, what does that mean?" He asked "My synapses are blocked, not had tea in a while."

"It means, that there must be Nactolians near, and by the amount, I'd say around 30 odd." She said, looking pleased with herself, The Doctor nodded, but frowned.

_Badwolf. How can she have a Timelords stamina, A Timelords sense of direction, AND a Timelords sense of smell, __**if **__she's human? _The Doctor thought


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE!! Please forgive me! I've been re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-watching stolen Earth and Journey's end so much I know it off by heart!(especially the end bit and any bit with Rose in ;) things brighten u in this a fair bit! Lime I said, this story is HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!), (apart from the bits when it's not..., (OH! And sorry if I got any spoilers wrong, but, it's just what the most of the whovians thought was going to happen ;D)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO! Plus, if I put I did, would you believe me?**_

_**Thanks to: Lasweetie, Rose Tyler1 and Doctor who lover for the lovely reviews! Thanks to anyone who's Favourited or put on alert either me or my story too!**_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Right, Mickey, Jack and James guard the door; we can't have who ever took those children running away!" The Doctor said, "Rose, Martha and Donna, come with me."

"HOW come _you _get all the lovely ladies?"Jack asked, with a slight hint of jealousy to his voice

"Because I don't trust you with them," he relied to Jack, getting a Don't-even-go-there glace off Jack, "and I'm a pretty boy, everyone says that, even you Jack!"

"OI! I didn't!" Exclaimed Mickey

"Well, he doesn't look all that bad!" said James, who looked almost identical to the Doctor himself

"And he does have some nice hair. Some _really _nice hair." Rose added, getting reassuring un-noticed nods of Martha and Donna

"FINE! You can take away the women, but you can never take away... well, no. Once you've taken away the women... I'll hate you forever actually." Said Jack

"Look you pretty boys, we're here to save a bunch 'o kids, not hit it off with anyone... well, you and Rose don't count." Donna said, directing the last bit at The Doctor

"Just 'cause you can't have me Noble!" The Doctor replied, sending everyone into a giggle fit, "but she's right, we'd better get going!"

"Right, ok. See ya later kay?" Rose said, speaking to Mickey and James

They both just mumbled something along the lines of "ok, we'd better see you later or Jackie'll kill us!" or something like that anyway, before Rose turned and walked into the unknown, followed closely by Martha. Donna and The Doctor were ahead of her (which she was thankful for with all the chemicals and what not in the air)

"Hold up." The Doctor said, looking down a junction which was guarded by two lizard-like creatures

"Let me guess, we're going to have to go down the corridor guarded by those alien things?" Donna asked, clearly un-amused

"Some things never change," Rose smiled, not even daring to look at the Doctor, and quite wisely so.

"How're we gonna get past them?" Martha asked

"Well, I hadn't thought of that bit ye..." he was cut off by a shout

"HEY! BOYS!" and Rose ran off down the other corridor, soundly followed by both the lizard creatures

They then heard a sound like someone being punched, then two 'thumps' onto the hard wooden make-do floor. Just then Rose re-appeared

"Well, don't just stand there!" She started to walk towards the newly open entrance. The Doctor opened his mouth.

"No, they aren't hurt, just knocked 'um out for a bit. Learned to do that in TORCHWOOD. Weren't too keen on the guns 'n stuff, but they wouldn't let me work with no way of stopping something, so I learned to fist fight, although, don't see why it's called fist fight 'cause it's 'ardly even using fists, it's just usin' ya feet mostly 'n the side o' ya hand when ya knock 'um out like that, which is quite easy to do, bet you're glad me Mum didn't learn t' do that or else you'd be in serious harm by now! She didn't wanna work for TORCHWOOD though, mainly 'cause she was pregnant 'n wanted to stay with Billy, then Libby was born, 'n so she decided to jus' stay at home, I bought a house ya know, not a big thing, jus' a house, the type ya live in, well, not just me a couple o' mates stay there sometimes, I go and stay with Mum 'n Dad a lot though, gets annoying though 'cause there ain't too much room, well, obviously there is, but once you've lived in the TARDIS fo..." She was cut off by Martha and Donna slamming their hands over her mouth at the same time

"GOD! I thought _you _rambled too much!" Donna exclaimed to The Doctor, who shot her a look of mock-offence

"I got that off her, she didn't use to ramble quite so much though!"

"I do _**not **_ramble!" Rose replied, pouting

The Doctor just rolled his eyes and grinned, continuing down the corridor. They didn't see any other lizard creatures until they reached a doorway into a large room with a good few Nactolian children in it

"Well, something tells me that this isn't gonna be as easy as it looks." Martha sighed, looking into the room. "May as well just give up now, not like we'll get them out or anything"

"She's right! What'll my Mum say if I died or whatever here!" Donna started

"It's the particles, everyone, just think of something really funny... alright?" Everyone looked at The Doctor and nodded

"How are we gonna get them guards out? I don't think I'd be able to take all of them out..." Just then Rose smiled "Are they affected by them particles like us??"

"Probably more-so, smell with their tongues, so they're basically eating it I s'pose," The Doctor replied, not looking at Rose, as she wasn't looking at him, remembering what happened just a few minutes previous when there weren't half as many Nactolians

"HEY!" Rose shouts

"HOW YA DOING! I'VE GOT A COUPLE 'O JOKES FOR YA'LL! AN ENGLISHMAN, AN IRISHMAN, A SCOTTSMAN AND A HIPPY ARE ALL STANDNG N THE EDGE OF A BUILDING ABOUT TO JUMP, THE SCOTTSMAN GOES "I'M DOING IT FOR MY COUNTRY" AND JUMPS THEN THE IRISHMAN GOES "I'M DOING IT FOR MY COUNTRY" AND JUMPS, THEN THE ENGLISHMAN GOES "I'M DOING IT FOR MY COUNTRY!" AND TROWS THE HIPPY OVER THE EDGE!" (_**A/N: sorry if that offends you in any way, shape or form, it's one of the mildest jokes I know! :S) **_

The lizard-men were in fits over this joke, although, Rose though the TARDIS probably helped with the origin of the people when she translated it, reasoning they wouldn't find it funny if it were about things that they didn't understand.

The Doctor had already entered the room and was sonicing the chains around the children when a very large and menacing lizard-man appeared

"Jussst whaat arrrre you dooinng?" He hissed

"Well," replied The Doctor, "I was just going to free these poor innocent little Nactolians, take them back to their Mummies and Daddies, then probably have a cuppa inside the TARDIS, drop James and Mickey and possibly Jack back home, then explore a bit, you know, travel around and all that!" He said

"Yyyyoou CANNN'TT TAKE TNE CHILLDRRREN!"

"WHY NOT!" The Doctor bellowed back

"BECAUSSSEE I NEEEED THEMMM!" Rose wrinkled her nose up at that comment

"Surely their parents need them more?" She asked

"AAAGGGHHH!" He exclaimed, turning to look at her

"Rose, I don't think he like's ya calling him Shirley!" The Doctor said to her

"SSSilenccceee! I neeeed themmm!"

"OI! Don't tell me to shut up! No one tells me to shut up, and I'll just start talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talk...," he was cut off

"SHUT UP! Yeh?" Rose said, rolling her eyes. "I thought we were gonna rescue the children, 'asides, them lizards 'av stopped laughing now!" She seemed fairly annoyed, then she turned to look at the leader Lizard-Man, "Why do ya need the children?"

"Because if we donnn't sssign the peacceeee treaty, theenn the Dolianxxxx will blow up our planettt!" He exclaimed (in a hissy kind of way)

"Right, 'n ya need the kids 'cause??" Rose asked

"SSoooo they ssign it!" He replied

"What? Like hostages?" She asked, but the Doctor had already worked it out,

"Of course! You need to hold a party with the signing, and well, I don't think that you entertain very well, so you need to amplify a good feeling so they sign it, so you need the particles! Then I presume you'd leave the children back here, I mean, you wouldn't be able to keep them, but why not just go and find some good entertainment, then you could leave the children here, and everyone would be happy!" He smiled, "OR How about you just leave them go now and I'll help you! All for peace me! Not exactly happy with your approach, but, we could change it!"

"Intelligence! Interessssting! But, the childrennn ssssshall nott goooo untill I fffffind an ottthhher forrrm off amusssmentt fffor ourrr guessssttsss!" The Lizard-Man king said

"Well, I've got this ship, see, she's a Time Machine! Well, we could find you Hula-Dancers, Actors, Comedians, Singers, all sorts, AND from any time! What do ya say?" The Doctor asked

"NNOOO! YYyyoou sshall not leavvvve untilll otthhher formsssss of entertainment issss found!"

"Well, I can't get you anything if I can't get to my ship!" The Doctor replied

"Asss sssoonn assss you leavvveeee weee will take the chilldrren to our lairrrr on ourrr home planettt! Alrreaddy I have teleporrrted sevverrrral memberrsss off my owwn teammm back to the hoome worrrld foorrr failing!" He hissed, "unlessss you can give me a reasssonably exchanggeee forrr the children rrrigght now, We ssshalll leave!"

"Thant's not fair!!" Said The Doctor. "What do ya want us to do for an exchange?"

"anyyythinng enterttainning!"

"Ok, well, I don't know all too many jokes, and none of them are that funny, I _could _play a recorder, only that's in the TARDIS, Anyone have any suggestions?" He asked his companions

"Well," said Donna, "I don't _mean _to brag, but like I said before, I've picked up a few womanly whiles over the years..."

"Donna, I don't think that they're ready for your Whiling yet, sorry!" Martha said, "I _could _show them some martial arts or something?"

"At a peace treaty?" Asked The Doctor, "_anyone_ got _anything_ even _slightly _amusing or entertaining that they could do, with _**no props**_?" He asked, "Rose, hadn't had anything off of you yet!"

"Well, I _could, _I mean, like if you don't value your ears too much..." She began

"YES! Right, Lazaradras, I got your entertainment right here! Best ever!" They turned to look at Rose, who shot The Doctor a pleading look

"Whhhaattt entertainment issss itt?" Asked the Lazaradras leader

"ROSE TYLER SINGING!" He exclaimed

"Hallfff the people offff earthhh cannnotttt ssssssing! Why ssshould weee believe that thisssss GIRL cann?" He asked

"'Cause she'll give you a demo!" He replied, looking really smug with himself

"Doctor!" She whined "WHAT am I supposed t' sing?"

"Um..."

"Do you know the song..." But to Martha's surprise, Rose just started singing

"_You're not alone together we stand I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand,_

_When it gets cold, and it feels like the end,_

_There's no place to go you know I won't give in,_

_No I won't give in,_

_Keep holding on,_

_And you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through,_

_Just stay strong,_

'_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you,_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do,_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth,_

_SO keep holding on,_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through,_

_So far away, I wish you were here,_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear,_

_Before the doors close, and it comes to an end,_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend,_

_I'll Fight and Defend,_

_Keep holding on,_

_And you know we'll make it though, we'll make it through,_

_Just stay strong,_

'_Cause I'm here for you, I'm here for you,_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do,_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth,_

_So keep holding on,_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through,_

_Hear me when I say, _

_When I say I believe,_

_Nothings gonna change, _

_Nothings gonna change destiny,_

_What ever's meant to be will work out perfectly._"

She sighed, cringed, and looked up at the Lizard-Man King whose species she'd forgotten, then looked at the gob-smacked faces of Martha and Donna, she bit her lip

"Was I bad?" She asked

"Nope! Exclaimed The Doctor, "You were Fantastic." THEN they made the mistake of looking at each other. He flashed her a smile, she flashed one back, then, well, five minutes later

"COME OFF IT!" Donna shouted "YOU'VE BEEN MAKING OUT FOR _**FIVE **_MINUTES! I MEAN, I KNOW THE AIRS GOT THE CHMICALS AND WHAT EVER IN IT, BUT THIS... THIS IS _**RIDICULAS**_!"

Rose broke off and looked at Donna, blushing, The Doctor was still looking rather dazed

"Well, um... Earttthh girrrrl, we wellll sssswap..."

"Hang on, she'll come back won't she? I mean, not forever swap, 'cause if it is, then I won't let you take her, or I'd have to come too!" The Doctor said suddenly

"as you sssaid, you have a Ttttimme Ssssship, I presssume that you can make it land here at exxxacttly one day frrrom now?"

The Doctor sighed, Rose looked up at him and put her hand on his arm

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! Promise!" She said, "Hey, me 'n Jack could've done a double act, killin' each other 'n all that! Didn't wanna mention it as it's a peace treaty mind!" She smiled, but The Doctor didn't look so sure.

"Rose... if anything were to happen to you..."

"Yes, I know, my Mum would kill ya, don't worry, I'll be fine!" The Doctor smiled at this, "That's more like it, bit o' a smile!" She said, then cringed, thinking of the last time shed said that, at TORCHWOOD tower, "Sorry..."

"You better be back soon! See you later," He said reluctantly

"Not if I see you first!" She replied

"thissss way Eartttthhhh girlll!"

"Look, see, my name's Rose, you wouldn't like it if I called you Lizard-Man, even if I think it, so, just call me Rose, kay?" She responded, slightly annoyed, Donna smiled, but The Doctor was too worried with what they were going to do.

"Rossssse, sssstep onto tthe larrge orrrange boxxxxxx just therrrre," He said, pointing to the space which had been previously occupied by the young Nactoilans.

Rose smiled at them, Martha suddenly got over whelmed by a sense of grief, what if this was the last time she'd ever see this amazing person who, really was as great as she'd heard The Doctor and Jack speak about, she was brave, selfless and sis what she thought was right, and at that moment, Martha realised why The Doctor loved her so much, she was perfect for him, completely, and, any trace of feeling that she might have had for the Doctor was diminished.

Apparently Donna had been thinking something along the same lines, as she piped up and said

"You will bring her back, won't you?" Sounding anxious

"Yessss, I givvvee yyou my word," And suddenly, they were gone.

"Come on kids, let's get you back to your parents, they've all been missing you so much," The Doctor said, looking down at the scared young faces of the Nactolian children, Martha did her doctor thing and checked them all over for any injury as they left the room one by one, and Donna was being, well, Donna, trying to cheer them up, in the end, all but one _very _young Nactolian had gone out of the captured children, Donna had also left. Martha just looked up at The Doctor and smiled.

"Everyone's fine, back where they belong, no major injuries, well, none at all actually, I'm just going to check that they all got back alright, see you later." And so Martha too was gone.

The remaining Nactolian half toddled, half stumbled over to The Doctor and grabbed his trousers. The Doctor sighed and lifted the young Nactolian, who turned was a boy, up and carried him out, as he was walking, the boy looked at him said;

"Fa gurl da woz safeid us, ewww love er do ya?" The Doctor looked down at the young boy

"Yeh. My name's The Doctor by the way, you'll be back with your Mummy and Daddy very soon little man, don't worry, ok?" The boy nodded

"My name Kalbostrox." The boy yawned. The Doctor smiled again, _amazing, this young child just got kidnapped and this morning probably thought he was a goner, now here he is, telling me his name, on his way back to his Mother and Father._

"You'll be alright kid." The Doctor said, pulling him in closer as they reached the hidden doorway, Jack, Mickey and James were still there

"Where's Rose?" They all asked at practically the same time

"She's fine, just helping out, we'll be picking her up in a minute," The Doctor replied, "She's saved all these little kids anyway." The men just looked at each other and then back at The Doctor

"But _where _is she?" Mickey asked

"Gone with the guys who captured the children to help out, like I said!"

"BUT SHE COULD BE KILLED!" James exclaimed "AND IT WOULD BE ALL YOUR FAULT, WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER BE?? OH! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER, YOU'LL BE THE ONE TELLING JACKIE!"

"Well, that's _if _anything happens to her, and if it did, then you see, James, _wouldn't _be able to tell Jackie, as you'd probably see my dead body over the edge of that cliff that you fell down a few minutes ago, alright?" The Doctor replied, looking James directly in the eye. James nodded and slowly they headed back to the village.

When they arrived a feast was under way, along with dancing and strange music, a woman ran forward,

"Kalbostrox! I was so worried! I thought something must have happened to you! We must thank the Goddess for her help in restoring our children!" She exclaimed, carefully taking the boy off The Doctor

"Gracious, have you carried him all the way here?" The Doctor nodded, "And look, he has gone to sleep, Bless. He isn't normally so comfortable around strangers!" The Doctor just smiled at her.

"Where is the yellow girl?" Asked Nalisee's Mother

"She's still dealing with the people with took your children. I can promise you that they meant no harm." He said, looking around at all the children he'd just rescued running about happily, _no, the children ROSE rescued._

"Do you have any children of your own?" Nalisee's Mother asked him

"Nope," He was just going to say not anymore, but figuring how much they adored children here, it was better if he left it unmentioned

"Shame, you would be a good Father. So, you and the yellow girl are not...?" She asked, The Doctor just blushed and looked at him feet as she smiled and walked away, just then the Doctor realised that Rose had to be here. They were celebrating getting the children back, but Rose was the one who did it, and she _wasn't _here. He quietly walked away from the gathering of people, Donna, chatting up James, Martha, talking to the village healer, Jack, chatting up around a dozen women and Mickey, well, it was just Mickey. So, he headed to the TARDIS to get Rose and bring her back, shouldn't be too hard.

"Hello girl," The Doctor said to the TARDIS as he threw his coat over the closest piece of coral architecture to the door, "We've got to go get Rose, right, then come back here, ok?" He hoped she understood how important it was for the settings to be 100 accurate for this.

Carefully he set everything perfect, and then set the TARDIS into motion, hopefully he was going to land _right _inside the room where he last saw Rose. The journey didn't take long and so he immediately went outside, just as Rose arrived through the teleport, talking and laughing with one of the lizard men. As soon as she arrived she raised her head to try and spot the Doctor, which didn't take long, she then smiled and ran over to him.

"I saw you first!" He whispered in her ear, but she just hugged him harder. "Take it everything went alright?" He asked

"Yup. Saved the day, once again. Where's everyone else?" She asked

"Oh, just got back at the Nactolian camp," he replied

"See, that's no fair, I saw you one _whole _day ago, and you only saw me..."

"57 Minutes and 39 seconds ago?" He finished, she just rolled her eyes, and turned to say thank you to the Lazaradras who had returned her, but he and the teleport were gone

"We'd better get back, I mean, they're probably all wondering where you got to!" She exclaimed, heading back in trough the open TARDIS door "Nice easy save the day adventure there, hey?" She asked, but to her surprise, The Doctor simply looked at her, closed the door and said:

"We're in a Time Machine."

"Yeh. I know! I haven't gone crazy jus..."

"And in a time machine, you can travel in time."

"REALLY! I never knew..."

"So a few extra minutes won't hurt."

"Doctor, what are you going on about? I mean, I know we're in a Tim..." But the next thing she knew he was kissing her

"Now, where were we before Donna interrupted?" He asked, flashing her a wolfish grin, which she replied to, in a Cheshire cat style smile

"Well, I believe," she said, moving in closer to him "We were," She looked up at him, "like this." She finished, kissing him.

_Ah well _The Doctor though _we can get the others later! _ And that's exactly what they did.

(A while later mind)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**A/N: well, I hope this makes up for the late review, told ya it was a happy story ;D LOL still not finished yet though... nope, no way! PLEASE press the purple button just down there! PLEASE! I'll give you a chibi! That purple button, there:**_

_**--I**_


End file.
